


BillDip week 2017

by ExileOblivion



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Billdip Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExileOblivion/pseuds/ExileOblivion
Summary: Prompts by Taducky on Tumblr.  Warnings and ratings will be at the beginning of each chapter!





	1. Day 1 - Creature AU

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: PG. Slight mention of blood. SFW.

Dipper always had a love for the supernatural, the paranormal, anything unexplainable; so the day he found an eight foot long snake skin in the woods, he knew his summer was going to be one he'd never forget.

There was nothing extraordinary about an eight foot long snake, but the fact that those kinds of snakes where not located in this part of the world had him curious. Why was there a snake skin THAT big in the forest? How did the snake that big get there? Where did it come from? There were far too many questions Dipper had, and he HAD to find the answers.

He stuffed a backpack with gear and various other things he thought he'd need, and practically sprinted the whole way there. The snake skin was deep in a part of the forest that was barely touched by any sort of life. That definitely explained how it was able to go undetected, and why the skin was untouched, even a few days after he had first come across it.

The skin was an almost pearlescent color, and shimmered golden in the light. It was a beautiful sight. The details of the scales could even be made out. The scales were triangular, repeating up and down in bands with ovals at certain intervals. Did those ovals look...like eyes?

Dipper shook his head, shaking off the now present goosebumps as he grabbed a sketchbook to draw out the scales. It was a minute later that a flock of birds suddenly flew through the trees, screeching and making the branches snap loudly as though they were being chased.

Dipper froze. His blood ran cold as his heart raced uncontrollably. He had a sinking thought...that he was about to come face to face with the thing that left this skin.

"H...hello...?" He called out, and immediately yelled at himself. Why in the world would he do that?! If that thing didn't know he was there before, it knew know. He grabbed up the sketchbook, putting it back as quickly but quietly as he could.

"H....help...." He froze. Did...someone really just call for help...? He strained his ears to listen again.

"...Help..." It called louder, but it sounded pained. Whoever it was, they sounded not too far away, and injured. Without thinking, he grabbed his backpack and ran off towards the voice.

It never occurred to him, that the voice could have belonged to the thing that left the shedded skin.

His eyes grew as he stopped in his tracks. There before him laying on the forest floor, was a half human, half snake. Half big snake.....HUGE snake. And...very beautiful. Not just the snake part. The human portion had shaggy short blonde hair, one bright blue eye and one gold eye, shark like teeth, and Dipper hated to admit it, but...the snake...creature...THING...whatever it was, had a remarkably defined body. His eyes hovered for an eternity at the junction where it's human body met the snake body. 

He snapped his attention back to the creature's face, and felt his heart drop as he saw just how much pain the thing was in.

"uh...um...h...hi..." He squeaked out awkwardly.

"H...help...." It's tail twisted, catching Dipper's attention. A thick branch was sticking out from it's tail, causing blood to drip down at an alarming rate. Dipper didn't even think twice as he went over to inspect the wound, too worried about this living thing being in pain.

There was no way of knowing how deep the branch was inside, but he had a feeling it was in deep. He rummaged through his bag to find the first aid kit, not sure if the supplies would even work, but it would be better than nothing.

"This...is probably going to hurt...a lot..." His voice shook slightly as he pulled on a pair of sterile gloves. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and then gingerly grabbed the branch.

The creature hissed and curled up.

"If you tighten up like that, it's just going to hurt more and make this difficult" He gave a stern look, feeling his breath catch as the creature shot him one back.

"I'll count to three and pull it out in one go, okay?" The creature nodded, and relaxed as it closed it's eyes.

"Okay. One.....two........three" He yanked the branch out with one swift move, effectively making the creature howl with pain. As quick as he could, he threw the branch down and began to clean and dress the wound.

"aannndddd done!" He pulled away quickly, keeping his focus on the creature's face. It writhed and hissed, but finally calmed down a few minutes later.

"Thank...you..." It smiled slightly, but still seemed pained.

"Uh...you're welcome" Dipper stared in disbelief, his mind now filling with half a million questions.

"What...are you...called?" The creature asked, almost as if it had read Dipper's thoughts. The way it spoke sounded as though it had difficulty speaking this language. But his voice was silky, and it was soothing to listen to.

"You mean like, my name? It's Dipper. Do you...have a name?" 

"Name...?" It's face scrunched "N...not something....your tongue can pronounce"

"O..oh, well...I guess that makes sense...you are a...a...." Dipper paused "Um...what are you, exactly?"

"My kind...has no name"

"Well, not having a name or species is going to make it hard to talk with you. How about we come up with something that I can pronounce?" He smiled at the creature, who looked back at him confused.

"Something...you can...pronounce"

"Yeah! It beats 'Hey you', or 'snake man' " The creature nodded in agreement "So...let's see..."

Dipper examined the scales once more, now noticing there were other markings all along the snake body. The markings almost looked like hieroglyphics. He couldn't help but to touch them.

"Whoa..." He whispered as he traced his fingers over several black triangular markings "Do these have a meaning?"

Dipper looked up at the creature, who shook his head.

"I'm not...sure. They have been on my body....since my birth"

"Do others of your kind have markings like these?"

"I am...unsure. I have....not met others...like me"

"That's a shame. If only there were some kind of Cipher to figure these out " Dipper's eyes grew wide "Hey! That's kind of a good idea for your name!"

"Ci...pher...?" The creature repeatedly slowly.

"It's something that's used to solve a puzzle. Like, a key. An important part of a puzzle. Something that would be great to have to figure out if these markings have a meaning, and why there aren't more of your kind around"

"I...see" It hung it's head as it thought "it is...a rather interesting word. It shall make...for a good name...in your tongue" Dipper smiled wider, excited with himself.

"Alright! Well then, it's a pleasure to meet you Cipher! Welcome to Gravity Falls!" He held out his hand to Cipher, who stared at it for a moment before looking back at him.

"Oh, right; it's a human thing" he explained as he took Cipher's hand " shaking hands is a greeting, or something you do after making an agreement. Stuff like that" he shook Cipher's hand a few times before letting go.

"I...see. It is...a pleasure meeting you too...human Dipper"

"Just Dipper" He chuckled.

"Just....Dipper"

"...We'll work on it..."


	2. Day 2 - Bipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature. Blood, cutting, possession, NSFW (masturbation, autoerotic asphyxiation, blood play, light begging)

At first, Bill's possessions were harmless. He spent the time trying new things -walking, climbing trees, he even attempted to draw a few times- but his most favorite was trying new foods. Because of this, Dipper had become quite good at cooking.

The two could bond as Dipper cooked, explaining what he was making, how it would taste, to make sure Bill waited a bit before eating it once he took control.

Today started off the same as the other times. Dipper rambled off as he cooked, and Bill remained silent as he watched and listened.

"Alright! It just needs to sit for a minute before you can try it" Dipper smiled proudly as he looked at the food he had just cooked. 

And then, it was time for Bill to take control. It was always an odd sensation when Bill took over. Almost as if Dipper was falling asleep, and astral projecting at the same time.

Taking a slow, deep breath, Dipper closed his eyes as he relaxed his body. In the beginning, it was rather difficult for the switch to happen, but the more they did it, the easier it had become.

It was only a few seconds later that Bill was in control, and Dipper was now looking at his own body. Bill took a moment to flex the fingers, blink, and take a few breaths before he began moving. Even though he had taken over a lot, there was still a bit of a groggy start.

Dipper didn't think anything of it as he watched Bill grab a sharp knife. The food he made would require cutting. 

But then, Bill poked the top of the knife with his left index finger, making the digit begin to bleed.

"Oh, is that what pain feels like?"

_"B...Bill, what the hell? Why would you do that?"_

"I wanted to know what pain felt like" He said as he watched the blood flow down the finger.

_"There was other ways you could have felt it! Hurry up and clean the cut, and bandage it!"_

"Why...?"

_"Why?! Bill, blood loss isn't good for the body! Not to mention the nasty infections it can get if a wound goes untreated"_

"Relax kid, it isn't deep"

_"I don't care! It's my body, and I'm telling you to fix it!"_

"What if I don't? What if I kept going..." Bill pressed the blade of the knife against his neck as he said this, with an unnatural smile on his lips.

_"Don't you dare! You're gonna kill us!"_

He wasn't listening. Bill made a dash for Dipper's room, still clutching the knife.

"I won't kill us. Well, I won't kill myself; can't say for certain if you or this body will live though" He laughed as he closed the door and walked over to where a floor length mirror stood.

_"Bill, whatever you're thinking, just STOP!"_ But Bill had already pulled off his shirt, and was pressing the blade into his ribs as Dipper was begging.

"Haven't you heard about that curiosity and cats saying? Well, I'm a curious being, and you my little pine tree are going to be the cat" He gripped the knife with both hands, bringing it right to the center of his chest. As Dipper screamed, Bill began to slice slowly down his chest in a diagonal line.

He brought the blade back up, and made another diagonal line, then closed the two off at the bottom.

"Hey look! A self portrait!" Bill laughed as he watched blood drip down all over the body.

"Not a bad..." Bill trailed off as the body felt light, and swayed a bit "whoa…what...the hell?"

_"Bill, god damnit! I can't stand the sight of blood!"_

"Ha, weak" Bill shook his head to clear the dizziness "hey kid, you got any rope?"

_"w...why...?"_

"I wanted to see how autoerotic asphyxiation feels"

_"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"_

"Too late" Bill laid on his back on Dipper's bed, setting the knife down on the bedside table, and grabbed his throat with both hands.

_"Bill...s...stop...!"_ Even in the mindspace, Dipper was finding it hard to keep conscious. From the blood still flowing to now having his oxygen being cut off...Dipper was sure Bill was going to kill him.

"Well, look at that...this body's responding" Bill panted as he rolled his hips, feeling his pants tighten as he did so.

_"O...oh...."_ This was bad.

Bill slowly slide his left hand down his stomach, dragging his nails through the cuts he made as he went. He clumsily unbuttoned and unzipped the pants, smearing blood over the front of his boxers as he palmed his hardening member.

"S...shit....I didn't think that would be soo good" Dipper had no control over the body, and a part of him didn't want this to stop. As if sensing this, Bill's hand slipped under the waistband of the boxers, and began teasing himself.

"Why do you meat bags consider this a sin?" He let out a deep chuckle, and stroked his length slowly. Loud moans soon filled the room as Bill quickened the pace. Experimenting with choking himself, and using blood from the cuts as lube. Dipper hated that the body was responding to all of this perversion. And yet…it felt so good…

"Need…mooorreee" Bill panted as he stopped, and looked around the room. A crooked smirk played on his face as his eyes landed on the knife on the bedside table.

_"B…Bill…whatever you're thinking…d…don't…"_ Dipper whimpered, but it fell on deaf ears. Bill grabbed the knife, and sliced his left palm without hesitation. He immediately went back to stroking himself, the addition of more blood helping him to pump his length much easier.

"C…christ…I feel…like I'm gonna explode…" He bucked his hips as he quickened his pace. Moans and swears left his lips, making the body grow hotter. Dipper wasn't looking forward to taking back control. His body was going to be exhausted, and in so much pain. Not to mention…he'd have one hell of a mess to clean up. 

"H…hey kid….say my name" Even though Dipper didn't have a physical body, he could still feel the sensation of cheeks blushing.

_"W…what? Why?"_

"Becauuuusseeeee….I wanna hear it. O…or…do you want me to resort to other means to get off?"

_"N…no! I…I'll…do it"_ Dipper let out a defeated sigh as he tried to gain courage _"B...Bill…"_

"Do it again" Bill moaned as a shiver ran down his body.

_"Bill!!"_

"DIPPER!" Bill yelled his name just as he bucked his hips, and came hard. He continued to pump himself as he rode out his orgasm, continuing to moan lightly. 

He let out a long, slow sigh as he relaxed a few moments later.

"God that was amazing. I need to do that again" Bill smiled and closed his eyes "have fun with the aftermath" he laughed wickedly, giving back control to Dipper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohgods...I'm sorry for this one...it didn't start off being so sinful, it just kinda evolved that way. I had other plans...but OOPS. uh, hope y'all enjoyed though! Tomorrow's theme is going to be hella dark. Just...be prepared.


	3. Day 3 - Angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter deals with Suicide. By no means does anyone have to read it, should they not be comfortable with this subject matter. It is a really short chapter, but...still. Mental health and suicide are both very serious, very deep subject matter. For anyone dealing with either, I urge you to reach out. It's hell enough dealing with both/either alone. No one deserves to go through that much hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen(?). SFW(?), Dipper POV, Suicide, major character death

Lately, things have been bad. Really bad. Shitty. The loneliness is crippling, it's so bad that my mental state has been worsening. Not that it was ever any good to begin with.

Nothing seems to help either. Meditation, yoga, alcohol, drugs...I've even tried praying. The most I'll feel is numb afterwards. 

There was one thing I have been contemplating...and now, it feels like it's the only answer. At this point, I'll try anything to make my brain even a bit better. 

The combination of alcohol and sleeping pills is...an odd sensation. Like you're falling asleep and drowning at the same time. But, it's not enough. It's a good start, but you need more.

Like some rope and a door handle. I've been too scared to try it before, but now with all of the alcohol in my system...I think it's time I can finally say good riddance to the waking world.

"Don't do it" Great. I'm hallucinating. It's a shame. The person I'm hallucinating is actually pretty cute. Tall, blonde, piercing blue eyes, freckles almost everywhere; totally my type.

"Why not?"

"You're too pretty for hell" cute and has a sense of humor. My mind must be really desperate to keep this body alive.

"Not a good enough reason"

"You think life is bad now? What until you go downstairs. One second down there is worse then all of the pain you've ever experienced in your life, multiplied by a million. Trust me. You don't want to do this"

"Don't got any other reasons ta stay"

"What about your sister? Your other family members?"

"I don't care"

"Liar" I don't need my mind giving me the third degree. Just let me close my eyes, and never wake up.

"Look…ghost…thingy…just leave me alone"

"I have a better idea" The hallucination took a few steps forward, and knelt down in front of me "come with me. I'll take you some place where you'll never feel this way again, I promise" It held out it's hand, but I didn't take it. 

"I don't…believe you. How can a hallucination save me…?"

"Take my hand, and I'll show you" What the hell. Let's humor my mind as one last thing I do before I die. I reached out for the hand in front of me, and through some cruel irony, my hand went through it. Of course that was too good to be true. I knew it.

I laughed weakly, and closed my eyes. I was so exhausted. Everything felt like it was slipping away. It was almost a shame that person was a hallucination. If someone, or something, had offered to take me away from all of the hurt and pain, I'd take the offer in a heartbeat, no questions asked. 

I smiled as the world around me grew quieter. Imagining such a thing taking away my pain really helped as I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for how dark this one got. It was the only thing I could think of for angst. I promise, tomorrow's theme will be MUCH lighter, and happier, and better all around.


	4. Day 4 - Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G. May cause cavities

"Biiiiilllllllllllll" Dipper whined the demon's name as he sniffled and pressed himself closer into the couch. Dipper hated being sick, especially in the summer. It was miserable enough in the eighty-something degree weather as it was. But add to that a head and chest cold, and Dipper was in agony. He was thankful he at least had the day off, and someone was around to help him. But, it was still a sucky day.

"Whhhhaaaaatttttt" Bill called back in a mocking tone as he appeared in the doorway.

"I'm sick" Dipper pouted. He normally wouldn't do such a thing as pout, but he didn't care at the moment.

"Awwwww, my poor little dipstick isn't feeling well" Bill chuckled as he walked into the living room, and sat down at the edge of the couch.

"This isn't funny. I'm burning up and can't breathe" 

"Yeah, you do look pretty pathetic there, babe. Anything I can do?"

"Soup?" Dipper squeaked out, right as a small coughing fit racked his thin frame. The smile on Bill's face was quickly replaced with a serious, concerned look as he jumped from the couch, and stood by Dipper's side.

"E…easy there" He gently patted Dipper on the back "geez…you really are sick…"

"Yeah…no kidding" Dipper managed a weak laugh, and pressed against Bill.

"You just take it easy, and I'll take care of you, okay? What kind of soup would you like?"

"Chicken noodle, please" Dipper smiled as Bill began to run his fingers through his hair. Even though he was a demon, Bill could have the softest of touches, and Dipper lived for them. Especially when he played with his hair. It was an easy way to calm his nerves, to make him smile; to basically be putty in Bill's hands. Which, he didn't mind, at all. 

A small table appeared next to the couch, with a big bowl of soup, and a glass of what appeared to be Ginger Ale. 

"Can you scoot up a little?" Bill asked as he pulled away. Dipper nodded and moved down the couch, just enough for Bill to sit down behind him. Bill pulled Dipper back so he was leaning against his chest, and grabbed the bowl of soup.

"You just lay there, and let me feed you" Dipper relaxed against Bill, and let out a content sigh. It wasn't every day a demon cuddled you and fed you soup while you were sick. Of course, it helped if said demon liked you. Which, it just so happened that Bill very much liked Dipper. 

True to his word, Bill blew on a spoonful of the soup a few times, before bringing it to Dipper's mouth. Dipper hummed approvingly as he ate, feeling his mood lift. 

Once Dipper had finished the soup, Bill wrapped his arms around him, and kissed the top of his head. It was small gestures like that that made up for everything. 

And then, Bill began to sing softly. Oh gods...Bill's voice was surreal. The only thing Dipper could compare it to, ironically, was angelic. His singing voice put cartoon characters to shame.

Dipper loved it normally, but with his head against Bill's chest, he could feel the vibrations as he sang, bringing a whole new level of comfort to Dipper. He closed his eyes as he listened, finally feeling his body ease up enough to let him be fully comfortable.

Bill started playing with Dipper's hair as he continued to sing, and Dipper felt like he was in heaven. With this beautiful being singing to him. Perhaps he died from this sickness, and he really was in heaven. Either way, he didn't care. He smiled so happily. If he weren't so sick, Dipper would probably even cry from how happy he was at that moment.

"I love you" Dipper whispered.

"Hmm? What was that?" Bill cooed as he hugged Dipper "Couldn't quite hear that…but, I'm sure I just heard you say you loved me…?"

"Maybe I did" Dipper chuckled "or maybe you really did just hear it"

"Well, it'd be a shame if it was just my imagination, cuz I miiiiggghhhtttt love you too" Dipper craned his neck to look up at Bill.

"You love me?"

"Of course I do. Why else do you think I'd hold you and feed you soup? For my own sick amusement?" He laughed.

"I dunno, there could be a billion reasons why you'd do something nice like that" 

"I may be a demon, but I do have a heart. Even if it's only theoretical"

"You definitely have a heart. I can feel it" Dipper nuzzled his cheek against Bill's chest, and smiled.

"What a sap" Bill laughed as he snuggled against Dipper.

"Yeah, but you love it"

"I do" Bill whispered, letting out a soft sigh "I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this one made up for the last two days' prompt. Tomorrow's prompt....oh goodness...be prepared. It's gonna get mature rating.


End file.
